OneSentenceMeme
by CeliaLauna
Summary: This is where I'll be posting all my fills from the OneSentenceMeme. All are drabbles, some longer, some shorter. Goes to T, all are Klaine, some are angst, some are funny... Inside full explanation.
1. Selfharm

**A/N:**** Hi there! So, this has been a while since I've posted anything. Or since I've written anything, really. Almost a year, yikes! But, I've gotten into the Glee-fandom, and thanks to the **_**OneSentenceMeme**_** on the **_**kurt_blaine**_** community on livejournal, I've written almost twenty pages filled with drabbles. I've got to say that all of you on that community are awesome! **

**I've decided to post some of those fills here. Not all of them, but the ones I like good enough to be posted here. I've been posting anonymous on the **_**OneSentenceMeme, **_**but most of my posts have been signed with "~~ CL". Not all of them, though, but most of them. These are the ones I really wanted to share with you guys here on . **

**I'm going to post each fill with the prompt, username of the prompter on livejournal, and any warnings or A/N's that would be necessary. If I've forgotten anything that you think is important, please let me know. I'm also going to put the name of which **_**OneSentenceMeme**_** it was, so for now, that's going to be either "It's The Weekend" or "New Years Eve". It you have no clue what I'm talking about, then don't worry. If anything and you're curious, go check out **_**kurt_blaine**_** on livejournal. =D**

**I just want to point out once again that these are the first fanfiction stories I've written in almost a year, and it are also my first stories in the Glee-fandom. So, critics are always welcome, but please keep it kind. I'd really appreciate that. These are also un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimer for all chapters:**** I don't own Glee. Glee belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**

**Anything else:**** Hope you like the stories!**

_x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!*_

Self-harm – paperdaffodil – It's The Weekend – A/N: Self-harm, obviously. Implied cutting.

"Why?"

Blaine felt ashamed when Kurt asked him that question. He already had tears in his eyes. He looked down and stared at the scars covering his wrists. "Not everyone is as strong as you are," he whispered. "Sometimes it's just… _easier_ to focus on that pain, instead of acknowledging that you're a disappointment and that no one will ever love you. Cutting just hurts _less_ than that feeling does."

Kurt was silent for a moment, and Blaine was afraid that he had screwed this, whatever _this_ was. He heard Kurt sight, but instead of taking off, as Blaine had expected him to do, he hugged him. "You're not a disappointment," he whispered.

Blaine swallowed hard. "Still…" No one would ever love him. No one had loved him. What would be different this time?

Kurt leaned back out of the embrace. "Blaine…" He didn't respond. "Blaine… Look at me."

Blaine did, and he was surprised how close Kurt was. Kurt pressed their foreheads together and looked Blaine straight in the eye. He was so scared. This was the moment where Kurt would leave him. It's what everybody did. And he'd lose his friend yet again.

Blaine wasn't sure if he could take that feeling of abandonment yet again.

"Blaine, I love you."

Before he knew what was happening, Kurt was hugging him again. "I love you," Kurt whispered again. "And I'm not going to leave you alone to this."

Blaine believed him.


	2. Adoption

Future!fic, adoption. – romykate – It's The Weekend

Sometimes, Kurt wondered what had gotten into him for this to happen. He never expected this to happen.

Yet, he couldn't help but smile when that little bouncy girl ran up to him. He grinned and grabbed her when she was about to tackle him, twirling her around.

"Daddy!" she screamed. "Daddy, look what I made!" Kurt putted her back down and she hold out a drawing. It had some stock figures on it. "That's you, Daddy!" she said as she pointed. "And that's me, and that it Papa holding the baby!"

Kurt smiled. He had light brown hair and was holding his daughters hand, while Blaine had black hair and was holding a blue… something, which apparently was supposed to be their son.

"Well, let's go home and show Papa your drawing. I'm pretty sure your brother will love it, too." The girl beamed and grabbed her father's hand, babbling about how today, she build a princess castle with her two friends.

Really, Kurt still didn't know how he and Blaine had gotten to adopt these two amazing kids. But he _did_ know that it was the best thing that ever happened to him.


	3. Pyroclastic Flow

Fic based on the username's from the mods – pyroclasic – It's The Weekend – (filled for pyroclastic)

The first time they kissed was like a pyroclastic flow. There is no other way to describe it.

They both had been bursting with energy before; especially Wes and David were eager to tell them to just get it on already and get rid of that sexual tension between them.

The moment before the kiss had been building very fast. One moment they were just laughing and then they were just_ there,_ so close, foreheads together, noses bumping, a hesitating hand cupping the other's face, eyes fluttering close, one small touch with the lips, a second, a third.

And then they had exploited. They had had their arms wrapped around each other and started kissing each other like their lives depended on it. Tongues, teeth, biting each other's lips, grabbing each other by the hair, not able to _not_ touch each other.

They had been overwhelming, had been overwhelmed by each other. Somehow they had managed to find their way to the bed, ripping of the Dalton blazers and throwing it across the room, not caring where it landed. They hadn't even bothered to check if the door was closed. All what mattered was this. The sparks and the fire underneath their touch.

Later, they'd both been lying under the covers of the bed, looking around in the room, seeing what damage they had done by not knowing what they had been doing. Not knowing what really happened. They'd been surprised to see it this way, they didn't realize they had this much power in them, this much power over each other.

Not that it mattered. All what mattered was that they were lying there, next to each other, close to passing out but feeling this _power_ they had over each other, and feeling both amazed and amazing.


	4. Theatricality

Blaine/Kurt, Finn, related to the episode "Theatricality." – morgan-d – It's The Weekend

"For the last time, Finn, _no._ I will not let you talk to Blaine."

"Seriously Kurt, I think you're overreacting. I only - "

"I'm overreacting? _I'm _overreacting?" Kurt aggressively threw the towel down and turned to Finn, who still was holding a plate half in the water. "I somehow doubt you even know what you're talking about. How serious this is. Every time you 'try to talk' to me, you end up saying something stupid, homophobic and hurtful. And I _know_ you don't mean it that way, but that doesn't change the fact that is does happen. That is does hurt."

Kurt walked away, but turned in the doorframe and addressed to Finn one more time. "You know, Finn, I finally found someone who actually likes me for me. No matter what. I will not let you scare him away from me. Not this time. Not him."

And with that, Kurt slammed the door shut before walking down to the basement. And it was only now Finn realized how bad that scene in the basement, almost more than half a year ago, had actually hurt Kurt. How that feeling had stayed with him until even now, after the wedding, the dance, and the transfer. Even after Blaine.

Finn had never felt more like a disappointment than now. And he didn't even know to fix it.


	5. Wes And David

Wes and David are tired of them getting it on everywhere. – smash-leigh – It's The Weekend

"Wes?"

"Yes, David?"

"You know, I'm sick of their behavior, too, really. But was locking them up in a closet together not the thing that started all of this?"

"That's not the point. The point is that, now, _we don't have to see it!_ They can either keep it in their pants, or stay in the closet."

"… I thought both of them had gotten bullied because of being _out_ of the closet."

"Not the point, David, not the point…"


	6. Nightmare

Nightmares/PTSD – dreamsofspike – (filled on nightmares) – New Years Eve

"Kurt! Kurt, calm down, I'm right here. It was just a nightmare, Kurt. Breath, okay? Take it easy…"

Blaine's words didn't really help, though, since Kurt still was sobbing hysterically and just clung onto him, his fingernails digging into Blaine's shoulders.

"Kurt… Kurt listen to me, Karofsky can't get to you here. You're safe. I won't let him hurt you. Hell, I won't let _anyone_ hurt you. Kurt… Kurt, shh, calm down… It was just a nightmare, nothing will happen to you here."

Blaine was mentally cursing himself. How come he couldn't think of anything that would calm Kurt down?

He just kept on making soothing noises. "Don't worry, Kurt. I'm right here. I won't let him get to you. I love you too much for that."

Kurt pulled back. "You what?" he whispered, his eyes wide and questioning, but also red and puffy and filled with tears.

Blaine tried to think what he had said that would have caused Kurt to react like this, but it only took him a moment to make the connection. He'd just let the words slip, those words he'd been saving for the right moment, but they were true nonetheless. He could repeat them. Right?

"I love you, Kurt. I love you so much. I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever."

They didn't brake eye-contact, and then Kurt just pulled Blaine back into the embrace. It took a few moments for Kurt to calm down completely, and once he did, he surprised Blaine by whispering the words: "I love you, too."


	7. Eating Disorder

K/B, Blaine has an eating disorder – lovethisgeek – New Years Eve – A/N: Implied anorexia and bulimia.

Blaine had tears in his eyes. He'd always felt bad about how he looked and he's just so insecure… He'd tried to give advice to Kurt, but he never had the guts like the younger boy had. Never had the courage, not to anything. Kurt had already noticed how he'd sometimes wouldn't eat, but now he'd seen him throwing up, and now he couldn't even form a single word as explanation. As excuse. He closed his eyes to stop the tears from running and he started shaking, trying to force the sobs to go away.

Kurt would leave him now, forever. And it's not as if they even _had_ a relationship, they just had this friendly nothing, a nothing he could rely on, and now he'd be left alone. Again.

Blaine heard Kurt sigh and footsteps, but instead of walking away, Kurt walked into the stall. He could hear how the stronger boy sank to his knees. He slipped his arms around his waist, and Kurt pulled him closer to him. Kurt kissed him on the cheek, which he realized that was wet because of his tears. Blaine couldn't believe he was so weak.

But Kurt was making soothing noises and just hold him close, rocking him softly back and forth, trying to comfort him. "Don't worry. You're not alone. We can make this."

Blaine hoped so. He really, really did.


	8. I Love You, I Do

Blaine sings "I love you, I do," to Kurt. In front of Mercedes. So Kurt really knows he's serious, 'cause that takes balls. – momoda6 – New Years Eve – A/N: Song is from the musical "Dreamgirls."

Kurt was staring at Blaine with such awe, which, okay, Blaine could enjoy a bit, but he was also getting worried because his boyfriend still hadn't said a thing.

"Kurt, are you okay?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and responded. "Boy, I'm pretty sure you've just blown his mind. You weren't bad, you know, for a white guy, and beside the song, you also just rocked his world. You've got guts." Mercedes got up and started leaving. "I trust you take care of my boy just fine. But, believe me, you hurt him, and I _will_ cut you. Got it?"

Blaine had lost his ability to speak, but he managed to nod. "Good," Mercedes said. "I'll see you boys later."

Blaine was a bit relieved that she wasn't going to kill him. Kurt's best friend really could be scary if she wanted to. It didn't help to gain any reaction out of Kurt other than fluttering his eye lashes, though, and now he was alone and he really started worrying.

Maybe "I love you, I do," had been a bit too much of a sappy love song to be the first one to sing to Kurt, after all…


	9. Procrastination

Procrastination – romykate – New Years Eve – A/N: Future!fic.

Blaine had been doing an awesome job at procrastinating it, but he'd have to come around at doing it _some _time. First he'd backed out after that romantic dinner he'd cooked. Then at Central Park, while walking in the snow, he hadn't come around doing it, either. The dinner at that restaurant Kurt loved so much, the weekend they'd spend in Florida, the weekend they'd spend at their parent's home in Ohio, both his own parents and Kurt's, that is, that time in the Jacuzzi…

Blaine knew he should stop stalling, but he was just so nervous. What if Kurt shot him down? What if it wasn't good enough? What if –

Blaine also knew that he was being ridiculous to be thinking like this. Kurt loved him. He didn't doubt that. Of course he'd say yes.

He was fiddling with the box wherein the ring was sitting as he looked over his shoulder through the window behind him. Kurt was on the balcony, enjoying the view of New York City at sunset, holding a glass of wine. Blaine turned around in his seat and watched Kurt for a minute, smiling. That's when it just clicked and he decided that he was done with procrastination and he'd just do it _here and now_.

He got up, still holding the box with the ring in. He stepped outside and slipped his arms around Kurt's waist, kissing him on the cheek. "Hi…" he whispered.

"Hi," Kurt whispered back, smiling. He turned his head a bit so he could give Blaine a peck on the lips, before turning back and watching the sunset.

"What are you holding?" Kurt asked all of a sudden, his voice filled with honest curiosity.

Blaine smiled as he hold up the box and opened it. He didn't say anything, he just let Kurt figure it out himself and watched his expression change from confusion to realization to shock to doubt. Kurt turned around, Blaine's arms still half around him so he didn't even see the ring when he asked: "Are you serious?"

Blaine kissed him on the lips before moving his arms so he could hold out the box to Kurt. "Will you marry me?" he asked silently.

Kurt's expression changed to pure love in that moment, his eyes were sparkling. Not that Blaine had much time to stare into those beautiful eyes, because all of a sudden Kurt was in his arms, his wineglass obviously forgotten since Blaine could hear the glass breaking. "Yes!" Kurt said, and Blaine realized that Kurt was crying and laughing at the same time. And he, too.

Kurt pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "Yes… Of course I'll marry you! I love you…"

Blaine smiled as he took the ring and slipped it onto Kurt's finger. He looked up and kissed his fiancé. "I love you, too…"


	10. Embrace, King's Island, Spy

**A/N:**** I've decided to put these three drabbles together, since I find them too short to put them in separated posts. They're really only one or two sentences, since that was the theme of the Meme. Hope you like these, too!**

_x!* x!* __x!* x!* __x!* x!* __x!* x!* __x!* x!* __x!* x!* __x!* x!*_

Embrace – slayerkitty – New Years Eve 

Even though Blaine was, in general, a very touchy-feely person, he'd never felt quite this good and comfortable and _happy_ as when he found himself in an embrace with Kurt.

_x!* x!* __x!* x!* __x!* x!* __x!* x!* __x!* x!* __x!* x!* __x!* x!*_

Kurt learns that King's Island is actually closed during the winter. – anonymous – New Years Eve

"I'm sorry I lied to you! I just didn't know what to do and it was the first thing that popped in my mind and it was accurate with the song and I love that song and I really just wanted to sing with you and I didn't know what to do and _I'm sorry!"_

"… You know you could've just _asked_, right?"

_x!* x!* __x!* x!* __x!* x!* __x!* x!* __x!* x!* __x!* x!* __x!* x!*_

The Warblers ask Kurt to go spy on New Directions. – jst-klo – New Years Eve

"No, really, the Warblers wanted me to come spying on you guys, and when I refused to pull a Jesse St. James, they literally pushed me in here – I'm pretty sure you can still catch Wes and David running if you look outside – so can you guys just confirm that you're doing the walking though the aisle thing again and some '80 rock, and then I can go and kill those idiots that are supposed to be in the council and thus are ought to know better, that'd be great…"


	11. RPF Friendship

**A/N:**** So, I'd like to point out that this and the next chapter are filled with Real Person Fiction. Which means, not about the characters, but about the actors. Usually, I don't like RPF at all, but somehow I couldn't resist this and I filled the prompts. If you don't like RPF, just skip this. Don't go bashing these fills. I keep them in separated chapters for specific reasons. **

**Also, this RPF chapter is filled with friendship stories. So there isn't actually any romance involved. The first one is more humor and the real life Warblers being a bunch of fanboys, the second one is more dramatic. The next chapter will be filled with the more "romance"-y and slash-y fills. Once again, separated for a reason. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Glee, or it's actors. I don't own Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, Luke, Nelson, Telly, or any of the other Warblers mentioned. Nor have I ever met them. These stories are fictional. They have never happened in real life.**

**I also don't own Eric and Liam. They belong to **_**infraredphaeton **_**who wrote the "Dalton is filled with geeks 'verse." Go read it on livejournal, it's amazingly funny!**

_x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!*_

The real live Warblers kinda ship Kurt/Blaine – anonymous – It's The Weekend – A/N: RPF, reference to the "Dalton is filled with geeks 'verse" from _infraredphaeton_ on livejournal.

Chris was welcomed by an unusual amount of laughter when he arrived on the set. And he was pretty sure they were laughing because of him. He stood still for a moment before he saw that Darren had his head in his hands and sighed in despair. Chris rolled his eyes and repressed a sigh. The rest of the Warblers were on Live Journal or again, probably.

He walked up to Darren and took the spot next to him on the couch. "They're on it again."

Darren nodded before looking up. "Luke found another community on Live Journal."

Chris's mouth dropped. "_Another_ one? How is that even possible?"

Darren's answer was cut off by Telly, who shushed him. "It has good stories. Now hush, I'd like to have this one finished before we start filming."

Chris looked at Telly who sat closely huddled to Luke, reading together on his iPhone with some others around him, too. He shook his head. "There is really nothing that is going to stop them, is there?"

"I'm starting to doubt it. And that's coming from _me_, and we all know what kind of fanboy I can be."

Nelson looked up from the iPhone where they were reading. "The kind of fanboy that would make songs to awesome stories?"

Darren shot him a deadly look. "No."

Nelson sniffed. "I'm disappointed in you, Darren, I expected more out of you."

Luke looked up to that. "Oh my God! That sounds so hard like Eric from the _Dalton in filled with geeks 'verse!_"

"Oh Gosh, it does! Luke, you wanna be my Liam?"

"Sure!"

Darren and Chris just looked at each other, shook their head and leaned back in the couch.

"Is there any way we could distract them?" Chris asked.

"I already tried starting to play guitar and piano, and that didn't work." Darren responded.

"How about taking away their phones?" Chris asked. "Or, you know," he said when he was struck by silence. "Try to get the connection down or something."

"That's just being hopeful," Darren said. "You know," he said after a longer silence. "I'm pretty sure that they'd throw their iPhones out of the window if we suggested to like, start making out or something in front of them."

Of course, at that, all the Warblers looked up, eyes filled with hope and expectation.

Chris sighed. "And of course they heard _just_ that."

When the guys didn't continue reading and just stared, both Chris and Darren said at the same time: "Not a chance!" which caused them to start laughing again.

Darren groaned and Chris threw his head back in frustration. The Warblers were nice, but the way they were shipping Klaine was sometimes just a bit too much of it.

_x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!*_

Sharing a bed – 8ways – New Years Eve – A/N: RPF

Chris sniffed and whipped away his tears with the back of his hands. "Sorry," he whispered. "You really shouldn't have to deal with this. To put up with me being like… I dunno. Sorry."

Darren sighed and snuggled closer to his friend. "Stop apologizing, Chris," he whispered. "Sometimes you've just got to let it all out. It's fine." Darren seemed to notice that Chris didn't really believe him, since he tried to hide his face into the pillow. Darren bumped their foreheads together and let their noses touch, trying to force Chris's face up so he could look him in the eyes. "Hey," he tried again. "Hey, look at me." Chris stopped avoiding his gaze. "Chris, you are my best friend. I'm more than willing to put up with your drama. Okay?"

When Chris nodded lightly, Darren smiled happily and kissed him on the cheek before laying back down with his nose touching Chris's. He snuck his arm a bit more tight around the younger boy's waist and he tried to get his legs that way so they were tangled up with Chris's, but they both were comfortable.

They laid like that for a few minutes. Chris was still crying silently, sometimes shivering a bit. After he let out another shaky breath, Darren decided he had to try something again. He kissed his cheek again. "Chris, you shouldn't care all that much what the press is saying about you. Don't let them get the best of you, you're so much better than them, they're not worth it. And certainly don't care about what they're writing about me, okay?" Chris looked up to this, his eyes red and worried. Darren knew that Chris couldn't just _not_ care. He'd always put his friends before himself. Darren sighed, he knew this was hard for him. "Seriously, Chris, I can handle it myself just fine. They have to do a lot before they can get to me, and they barely know anything about my personal live. They cannot get to me. I won't let them. And neither should you."

Chris was silent for a moment. "They're already talking about you and me as… as a couple. What the hell will they say if they found out you're lying here like this?"

"I'm perfectly fine with sharing a bed with you, Chris," Darren sighed lightly before pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth and continuing: "And spending the night, too, because I'm not leaving you like this." And with that, Darren snuggled even closer to Chris, as if he wasn't already invading his personal space, and pulled the boy close to his chest before pulling the covers up. Darren really would spend the night with Chris, sharing a bed, if that was what it took for the boy to feel better again. It's the least Darren could to for a friend like Chris.


	12. RPF Slash

**A/N:**** So, I'd like to point out that this and the next chapter are filled with Real Person Fiction. Which means, not about the characters, but about the actors. Usually, I don't like RPF at all, but somehow I couldn't resist this and I filled the prompts. If you don't like RPF, just skip this. Don't go bashing these fills. I keep them in separated chapters for specific reasons. **

**Also, this RPF chapter is filled with the more "romance"-y and slash-y fills. Some are romance, some are more edgy, established relationship and not. They certainly are all slash. You've been warned.**

**The previous chapter is filled with friendship stories. So there isn't actually any romance involved.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Glee, or it's actors. I don't own Chris Colfer or Darren Criss. Nor have I ever met them. These stories are fictional. They have never happened in real life.**

_x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!*_

Chris/Darren: Somehow they didn't think their respective would find out they had two whole weeks of Christmas break from filming. – nokissingfrogs – It's The Weekend – A/N: RPF, respective as in, each other

For some reason, Chris thought that Darren wouldn't find out that he, in fact, had two whole weeks of for Christmas. He didn't know why he had let the boy thinking so, neither did he even know why he was trying to avoid his older co-star. He just should have known that he would run into the older boy at some point.

Especially at this store, since it was Darren that had shown it to Chris in the first place. What had Chris been thinking?

Somehow, Darren didn't even mention it, though. He just gave Chris a hug, started babbling about his show two days ago and walked with Chris to his apartment and somehow it didn't even register to Chris that Darren lived in the opposite direction.

Really, Chris couldn't even remember why he had been avoiding Darren these last couple days until they both stopped in front of Chris's apartment and Darren asked so. Chris had looked the boy straight in the eyes, before he started blushing.

But it was only after he felt Darren's lips on his for a first, second, third time, he realized how stupid he had been. Both of them had been. Because this could have happened days before it they just had been honest with each other.

_x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!*_

Chris/Darren: Somehow they didn't think their respective would find out they had two whole weeks of Christmas break from filming. – nokissingfrogs – It's The Weekend – A/N: RPF, respective as in, their friends and families

Chris sighed silently, frustrated, as he closed the door to the apartment. "No," he said in the phone. "Really, Lea, I don't know how come you didn't know I had two whole weeks of. No, it's not – hey! That's just mean, I-"

Chris sighed again, deeply this time, in the hope that Lea would finally shut up. But the small girl just kept on talking on the other side of the phone. He putted down the grocery bag and took of his jacket, only half listening to what Lea had to say.

Apparently, Darren had heard him enter because he walked into the kitchen. He was wearing sweatpants and that Dalton hoodie, his hair being a mess. He flashed Chris a smile and winked, pointing to the phone he was holding against his ear and mouthed "Sorry." So someone was stalking him, too.

Chris rolled his eyes and waved with his own phone before starting to put away the groceries. He could hear Darren moving closer before answering into the phone: "No, Chuck, I didn't _lie_ to you about how I have two weeks of. Of course I would've told you, but I thought you knew! Yes… Yes… No. _No! _No, please don't go tell Joe, or anyone of Team Starkid! No, no, I mean, yes, but,…"

So Darren's brother had found out about their two weeks off, too. And because of Darren started talking that loudly to stop his brother from going to tell everyone else he knew, Lea had heard him through the phone. "Hey! Is that Darren? Oh God, Chris, you could have just told me that you were-"

"No, Lea, that's not! It's – No, seriously!" Chris started denying, which of course let to Chuck hearing _his_ voice through the phone and leading to a similar conversation.

Darren and Chris looked at it each, sighing deeply and rolling their eyes, knowing they were never going to hear the end of it. They let the ones on the other end of the phone having their moment, just rambling and trying to be… whatever. It didn't took long before Darren got distracted, searching through the bag and then holding up the lube in front of Chris, smiling devilish and implying.

Chris couldn't help but grinning back at the older boy, because seriously, that lube had been the only reason they had left the bed in the first place. Chris tried tuning in into what Lea was saying, and realized that this was going to take a while. He let his phone on, dropping it on the kitchen table and grabbed Darren's wrist, dragging him to the bedroom. Darren didn't protest and just dumped his phone on the couch on the way, closing the bedroom door as they entered.

It didn't take long before both boys were busy and kind of distracted, the desperate _Hello?_'s coming from the phones in the kitchen and living room mindlessly forgotten and ignored.

_x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!*_

The morning after – whenidance – New Years Eve – RPF

When Chris first woke up, he had a bit trouble remembering where he was, with who he was, and how the hell he'd gotten here.

Then he remembered.

His eyes fluttered open in shock and he was met with a really bright light to which he reacted by rolling back into his pillow to block out the light. Then, he was met by a light chuckle. "And good morning to you, too, Chris."

And now, Chris was ready to die. Not only had he succeeded at getting his hands on some liquor last night, he'd gotten Darren to come to his hotel room and to drink with him, he'd gotten a lot more after that, and now Darren was lying next to him, probably just as naked as he was himself, awake. And good humored, too, if his happy voice was any indication.

If Chris had thought at any point of sex with Darren, he certainly hadn't thought it would actually happen, let alone happen when they'd both been drunk. So he'd never thought he'd have to deal with the morning after.

But it's not like he had any choice, now, and Darren knew he was awake so he'd have to say or do something. So he looked up and gave his a small smile. Darren gave him a honest flashing smile in return before moving closer and whispering into his ear: "Any regrets from last night?"

Darren pulled back and looked at Chris expectantly, who was dumbfounded. "I thought I was going to have ask you that question," he replied after a moment. Darren smiled brightly and leaned back in, this time kissing Chris, hot and open-mouthed, and _oh…_

Chris never thought he'd have to deal with a morning after, but with one quite like this, he'd be happy to deal with.

_x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!* x!*_

Chris gasps Darren's name instead of Blaine's whilst filming a Blaine/Kurt kiss – anonymous – New Years Eve –A/N: RPF

Chris didn't even realize what had just happened, really. All he knew was that all of a sudden, Darren pulled back and when he opened his eyes, he found his co-star and the entire crew staring at him. Then he realized what just must have happened, and he started becoming paler and _oh fuck…_

And as if that hadn't been bad enough, the known fact that Chris doesn't curse, combined with the raised eyebrows from Darren, who had a slightly impressed expression on his face, Chris realized that he also had said that out loud.

Double fuck.

There was a long moment wherein absolutely nothing happened, and then Ian said something about calling it a night and Chris just got up from his awkward position from the couch and just fled.

He'd almost reached the trailer park when he heard Darren running after him and calling his name and asking him to stop. Darren had reached Chris just before he could lock himself up in his trailer. The older actor grabbed his wrists and pinned him against the trailer. And before Chris could register what was happening, Darren was crushing his lips against his own and _oh…_

After a long, hot, open-mouthed kiss, Darren pulled back to catch his breath and whispered into Chris's ear: "So I turn you on _that much,_ huh…" before kissing his jaw, and if Chris called out Darren's name again this time, he didn't realize it either, but this time he certainly didn't care.


	13. Double Date

**Double date – glitsch – Black Friday Meme – A/N: Double date with Brittana**

Kurt had honestly no idea how he got here. And that's a lie. Because he knows _exactly_ how he got here. He just hasn't figured out _why_ he had given in when Blaine had come to him with this idea.

"_Because Santana needs us right now and it would make Brittany happy and frankly, I'm still scared of Santana. Especially if anything could happen to make Brittany unhappy. And I'm still confused about the dolphins thing and you refuse to tell me about it and I figured sitting down at Breadstix with them would help me figure out, so why not?"_

Right. And then Blaine had pouted and used his puppy eyes and Kurt had given in. That's why.

And now he was sitting here, Blaine listening very intensely to whatever Brittany had to say about dolphins or sharks or whatever, and Santana was giving him looks, so Kurt was just glaring right back at her. She continued to glare at him, too, until she cracked up a small mile and shook her head.

"You are so very wiped to give into Blaine when he came to you with this idea. Like, really, Hummel."

Kurt smiled a bit as he responded: "Guess we both are."

"Yeah, well," she waved it away and looked at Brittany who was sitting next to her, shook her head again and gave a small eye-roll and looked back to Kurt. "Thank you."

He smiled, too, glanced at Blaine who was listening very carefully to what Brittany had to say, and couldn't help but feel the same affection that Santana must've felt. "You're welcome."

And for a moment then were just happy to sit there, knowing Blaine and Brittany were happy to have them here. Some things were really not that complicated.

Some other things, for that matter…

"So what you are saying is that gay sharks are dolphins but gay dolphins aren't sharks because they can't be sweet. I get that. But could you explain the orca thing again, I'm not so certain…"


	14. Puppy

"**Blaine brings home a pet" – notruby – Black Friday Meme**

"Blaine, _no_."

"But Kurt, look at them! Just _look_ at them, into their little eyes! You can't say no Kurt, you _can't._"

"Blaine, we don't have enough space in our apartment! And, yes, they're tiny _now_, but they will grow and it will become a problem and also, I'm pretty sure our landlord wouldn't be too keen on having three puppies in his building."

"He'd never know! He's never here anyways. And, just, please Kurt. _Please!_"

And when Blaine started using his puppy-eyes and pout, Kurt realized it was impossible to say no to Blaine and the box with the three abandoned, though admittedly adorable puppies he'd found, and he just started figuring out some ways to keep this hiding from their landlord and to save their carpet instead.


	15. Snow

**Snow – semisense – Black Friday Meme**

Kurt let out a yelp at the unexpected feeling of something wet and cold pressed against him from behind. He heard a giggle and arms were finding its way around his waist, a cold nose cuddled deeper into Kurt's neck and he couldn't repress a shiver.

"Blaine, you're soaked and you're freezing."

Blaine let out a chuckle and only cuddled closer to his boyfriend, not bothering to pay attention to Finn, Puck, Mike and Artie (while Mike was pushing Artie forwards in his wheelchair) who were still throwing around snowballs at each other in the Hudmel-backyard. He hummed a bit and pressed a kiss to Kurt's neck, enjoying the warmth, and all of a sudden Kurt was even more happy that he decided against joining that snowball fight.

Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms only to see that his boyfriend really was soaked. Even though he was wearing a hat, his hair was covered in snow and it was going to take days to get his jacket dry. He putted his gloved hand on his boyfriends rosy cheeks, trying to warm him up a bit.

Blaine's eyes sparkled with happiness and love and he gave Kurt a small peck. Kurt ducked his head a bit. "So, how about we go inside and start making some hot chocolate to get you warmed up a bit?"

Blaine agreed and they went inside the house and a few minutes later they were sitting cuddled up by the fire with hot chocolate, Blaine wearing some dry clothes he lend from Kurt, the two of them looking at the beautiful snowed-in landscape through the windows.

"You really love snow, don't you?"

Blaine hummed a bit in conformation before sitting up and kissing Kurt on the cheek. "But I love you more."

And Kurt couldn't be more happy in that moment.


End file.
